disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Rabbit II: The Toon Platoon
Roger Rabbit II: The Toon Platoon is the un-produced sequel to the critically acclaimed 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It follows Roger Rabbit, learning that he is adopted, going out to search for his birth mother. The script takes place in 1941. Steven Spielberg refused to sign on to the film due to its cartoonish depiction of Nazis. Script The first draft of the script was completed on May 22, 1989. It is unknown if there was a later draft. Characters Order of appearance *'Wilbur Fitch '- "Fiftyish, a cheerful sort" *'Michael Randall' - Roger Rabbit's younger brother, who is described as "Corn-fed country youth". *'Ryan Randall' - Roger Rabbit's younger teen brother, he is described as a smaller version of 'Michael'. *'Dora Randall' - Roger Rabbit's adoptive human mother. "Old fashioned and cheerful... late forties." *'Earl Randall' - Roger Rabbit's adoptive human father. *'Timothy Randall' - Roger Rabbit's youngest brother. He is eight years old. *'Roger Rabbit' - The lovable cartoon rabbit from the first film. *'Elderly Man' - Neighbor of the Randall's, and is use to the high jinks of Roger Rabbit. *'Richard "Richie" Davenport' - (Dick Dunne - Stage Name) "Twenty Four, good-looking. Human." Aspiring actor, former pilot in the "Air Force Flight School". It is revealed that he is afraid of heights and he "washed out" of flight school, yet wants to follow in his father's footsteps. His father was a fighter pilot back in World War I, he shot down nineteen German fighters. Married a nurse stationed in England, Richie was born on base. His father died in battle, went down over France. *'Radio Announcer' - Introducing a radio show, when Roger passes by, discussing Mr. Keene. *'Barber' - The barber is cutting hair when Roger comes running in trying to find information on how to find Mr. Keene, a radio psychologist who can, "locate the missing, and bring loved ones together." *'Eddie Valiant' - Eddie is getting his hair cut when Roger bursts in, and tells him where he can find the studio where the doctor is. *'Radio Actor' - Playing the part of a private investigator, Mr. Keene, much like Eddie in the first film. *[[Jessica Rabbit|'Jessica Krupnick']] - Radio actress, playing the character Victoria Van Cortland on the show. *'Receptionist' - "Thirtyish" Tries to block Roger from interrupting the Radio Show *'Otto Green' - "The station manager. Mid-fifties, rotund, jolly-looking, with a shock of red, curly hair." He is the main antagonist in this film, as he is revealed to be in league with the Nazis; his actual name is Otto Gruenwald. *'Agent' - A ruthless rude talent agent. *'SGT. Bolinski' - "A burly guy in his forties." Trying to recrute Richie to join the Air Force. *'Wendy Rowan' - "Twenty two and pretty. Actress. Human." Jessica's roommate, she bandages Richie's wounds after he is beat up by members of the Air Force. *'Doris' - "The cashier...a pleasant middle-aged woman." *[[Hyacinth Hippo|'Hyacinth Hippo']] - "...an enormous matronly hippo" Another customer in the market, she is looking for the "Diet section". *'Foghorn Leghorn' - The proprietor of a toon men's department store, he dresses Richie in a gaudy toon suit. *'Droopy Dog' - "In a little tailor's coat, pinning Richie's cuffs." *'Radio Actor #2' - A man performing as a wise grandfather. *'Little Girl' - "a ten-year-old girl." Actress. *'Mother' - "a woman of forty." Following her young daughter. *'First Man' - A large man that scared Richie while on the stairs. *'Casting Director' - "...in his late forties." Cameos * Wile E. Coyote * Road Runner * Droopy Dog References Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Live-action films Category:Scripts Category:Hybrid films Category:Cancelled projects Category:Touchstone Pictures films